<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】驯养 by raojia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614678">【翻译】驯养</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia'>raojia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>时峰而谷 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mysophobia, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他想把他的余生都用来惹佐久早圣臣生气。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>时峰而谷 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】驯养</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854388">you have tamed me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeulogy/pseuds/astroeulogy">astroeulogy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注：本篇可以独立阅读，但如果你想知道他们的关系（按照我的想象）是如何一步步发展起来的，那么你可能得先去阅读我之前写的<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/26613970">《全数》</a>和<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/26614285">《朝向》 </a>。</p><p><strong>2月23日新增</strong>：有鉴于它们连贯阅读的效果最好，所以我把我这些视角轮换的短篇收成了系列。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的休赛期于季后赛闭幕式结束之后立即开始，正赶上大阪樱花盛开的时日。正当其他人为了回到自己恋人身边而纷纷订购起机票车票并抓紧上路的时候，侑却打包了自己的行李，在爬了四层楼后把它们搬进了一间新的公寓，然后为了衣柜里的空间问题和自己的男朋友吵了一架。</p><p>“问题在于，”他开口道，但佐久早已经把他一个人丢在卧室——<em>他们</em>的卧室——里并走出去了，他去了某个更安静的地方，比如厨房（<em>他们</em>的厨房）或阳台（<em>他们</em>的阳台）之类的，所以侑提高了嗓门又试了一次，“<strong>你为什么有这么多的夹克，臣臣？</strong>”</p><p>佐久早的身影又一次出现在了门边，他面无表情的盯着他，怀中抱着一个堆满清洁用品的硬纸箱，小臂上隆起的肌肉看上去很好咬的样子。他的刘海被他们上一场比赛结束之后侑害羞的递上的那枚可爱而愚蠢的发夹别了上去，他的脚赤着，而有关他的一切，也包括那些吓人的脚趾，都让侑想有点扔东西。</p><p>爱一个爱人到把自己惹毛是不是有点奇怪？</p><p>他的表情扭曲了下，小心翼翼的把这个问题以及随之而来的自我意识危机深深藏起，这才从支架（<em>他们</em>的支架）上拢起那一大堆的夹克——连着衣架，然后冲着佐久早的方向用力的摇了起来。</p><p>“这些都是什么？”他问到，“一件穿个，像是，五次之类的，而不是全都堆起来你会死吗？”</p><p>然而佐久早的反应只是看起来更为无动于衷，他开口道，“等我们回头去浴室的时候我会记住这次谈话的。”</p><p>一年之前他们的关系已经发生了某种质变——而不管在那之前他们到底算是什么他们也认识了整整十年——总之侑十分清楚他相当认真。他把夹克放了回去。</p><p>为了给佐久早上头的购物癖好让出衣柜里的最大空间，侑不得不卷起他的T恤和运动裤们，然后把它们像沙丁鱼一样塞进那个挨在窗边的，配有三个抽屉的小小梳妆台里。他盯着最顶层的抽屉里的东西看了很长时间：他的袜子贴着佐久早的袜子，他的内衣靠着佐久早的内衣，这一切都古怪的令人清醒。他俩都不知道怎么叠这些玩意儿，所以它们都只是被丢进去，然后再被推挤到一边或另一边，侑的靠左，而佐久早的靠右。</p><p>最终他从思绪里抽身开去，转而把一个装满了他的鞋的箱子猛的推到了壁橱后头。这会以他在某个最不凑巧的时间点上被撕成碎片——他清楚他的运气——而告终的，但他决定不去担心这个。那是未来的侑要考虑的问题。</p><p>而现在，他从卧室晃进客厅，佐久早正带着口罩擦拭着窗帘杆子。他瞥了侑一眼，眉毛以一种复杂的方式扭曲了起来。</p><p>他开口，“把你的鞋收好，否则你就睡沙发。”</p><p>“我正要收呢，”侑撒谎，“<em>就是这样</em>。”</p><p>于是他又走回卧房，把自己丢到光秃秃的床垫上，瞪着天花板发呆，脑子里想到的都是的他的袜子贴着佐久早的袜子，他的内衣靠着佐久早的内衣。这很奇怪，因为显然他想的越多，他的手就越痒，痒到他想破坏点什么东西。</p><p>而在另一个房间里，佐久早警告，“<em>侑</em>。”</p><p>侑蹦起来，砰的一声甩上了门。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>当天夜里晚些时候——如果当时不是休赛期，或者佐久早<em>今天</em>没有拼了命的一定要把所有东西都拆包的话，这个时间点他们肯定早就睡着了——侑站到浴室洗手池旁的柜台上刷牙，顺便蹬了蹬腿。佐久早叹了口气，朝他的方向投去了厌恶的一瞥却没说什么，其含义通常来说显而易见（他很恼火）又难以捉摸（但他喜欢侑喜欢到足以忍受这些）。</p><p>侑决定碰碰运气。</p><p>他含着满嘴的牙膏泡泡问，“你现在后悔了吗？”</p><p>佐久早试了试水龙头里流出的水，一个字都没说，他的十步护肤法才进行到第六步，这会儿他的脑门看上去特别闪亮。侑短暂的幻想了一下在那里种个湿润的薄荷味亲吻的场景，只为了能看到他因暴怒而扭曲的表情。</p><p>“<em>小臣</em>，”他嘟囔着，嘴角终于也蹭上了牙膏泡泡，“小臣，小臣，小臣——”</p><p>正当他不断继续这努力的时候，佐久早终于抬起他宽大而带茧的手捏住了他的脸颊，“你能不能<em>闭嘴</em>？”他咬牙道，有根太阳穴附近的青筋正在暴跳。</p><p>侑的心跳加快了，他想把他的余生都用来惹佐久早圣臣生气。</p><p>“我能把嘴里的东西吐掉吗？”他试着问道，然而他吐出来的字句实在模糊的很，连他自己都听不大明白。</p><p>佐久早盯了他一会儿，然后收回手，粗暴的点了点头，侑朝着水槽侧身，尽可能把嘴里的泡泡吐到水流附近，然后他用手舀了点水漱口，又把它们也吐了出去。</p><p>“我在和只动物同居。”佐久早叹息。</p><p>“那听起来是个私人问题。”侑一边用手背擦着嘴一边道。</p><p>他没从他所站的位置挪开，而佐久早也没要他离开。</p><p>护肤流程的最后一步需要一张玫瑰水疗膜，而当佐久早忙着把它从储物柜里挖出来的时候，侑正把自己的手猛塞到温热的水下，彻底的清洁着它们——包括用一把小小的红色刷子用力的擦洗他的指甲，那把刷子现在就放在水龙头旁的一个杯子里，临着另一只黄颜色的。</p><p>“给我。”他在洗完手后道，摇晃着他的手指。</p><p>佐久早把拆开的面膜递给他，自愿的扬起了下巴，他的眼神一如既往的幽深诱人，但他很快就闭上了眼睛。他的眼睫在他苍白的脸颊上映出两道狭长的浓黑阴影，不知怎的，这让他的整张脸看起来比之前更漂亮了。</p><p>侑不由自主的屏息，这害的他的胸口有点发疼，他现在是和一个漂亮的混蛋同居了，但他甚至不确定他能不能习惯这样<em>注视</em>着他，更别说是一起<em>生活</em>了。</p><p>为了让他的思绪从他胸腔的紧绷感中解脱出来，他最终摊开了那张面膜，而后轻柔的——比他去年想象中的，他此时所能做到的轻柔还要轻柔——将它准确的贴到圣臣的脸上，直到它最终和对方的皮肤表面完全贴合，不曾留下一处因空气而生的凸起。他的拇指在他额前的美人痣上多逗留了那么一会儿。</p><p>“恶心。”他说。</p><p>他收回自己的手，轻嗅着自己指尖，不出所料，它们现在闻起来果然是玫瑰水的味道。这是他同佐久早之间产生的联系如此之深的证明，以至于他没办法对此说出任何讽刺的字句。</p><p>他到底是怎么被折磨成这样的？治要是看到他现在的样子会笑掉大牙的：他用手掌捧住佐久早的下巴，盯着他那张漂亮的脸蛋，意图找出答案。</p><p>“我脖子疼。”佐久早平淡的抱怨道。</p><p>侑思考着，轻轻的哼了一声，“别在意。”他决定道。</p><p>佐久早的唇角轻轻的扬了一下，侑真的很喜欢他这幅样子，他甚至有点想透过面膜去吻他。折磨，折磨，折磨。他收回手，从柜台上溜到地上。</p><p>“你今晚要我睡沙发嘛？”他问。</p><p>佐久早还站在原地，安安静静的，而侑在门边停了一会儿，他在等他的答案。*</p><p>*:wait him out</p><p>最后他道，“我们先试试床吧。”</p><p>侑敲了敲门框表示了解，随后离开了房间。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>那张先前独属于佐久早的床现在是他们的了，那时候侑还不会为了爬上那张床单并当个汲取自己男朋友体温的自私鬼而在夜间的任何时候洗澡。而现在，这种被允许和被欢迎的感觉就和先前一样古怪而美妙。</p><p>佐久早会像只吸血鬼一样仰躺着睡觉，而侑总会趴着睡着，然后在梦里滚成侧躺的模样。他们的手肘或膝盖会有擦到的可能，但这里是侑唯一会刻意蜷<em>起</em>的地方，他主动的缩小了自己所能拥有的空间，尽管正常而言，他会本能的扩张。</p><p>有些时候，佐久早会伸手，抓住侑的一条胳膊搭到自己胸前，又或拉起侑的一条大腿架到自己腿上，而有些时候他的手也会就此停留在那——触碰他，没有任何额外的意图，而就只是简单却奢贵的，皮肤与皮肤相贴的感触。</p><p>而今天晚上，佐久早闭上了眼，双手交叉在自己的胸前，呼吸声十分明显——用鼻子吸气，又用嘴巴呼气，他们多少都有预料到这个情况，但这仍然令人感到不安。</p><p>“要我给你拿个口罩吗？”侑最终问道，嗓音压的很低，手埋在自己的枕头底下，眼皮因为精疲力竭而感到沉重。他没办法在佐久早看起来如此不适的时候入睡，他就是有这么固执，否则的话，半小时前他就该一下子睡过去了。</p><p>佐久早的眉毛又一次复杂的拧了起来，“我现在住这儿，”他咬着牙道，“我最终总是得习惯的。”</p><p>固执的混蛋。</p><p>侑翻下床垫，偷偷摸摸的从房间里找出了一个口罩，他稍稍犹豫了一下，最终却还是爬回了床上，并隔着被子跨坐到了佐久早的腰臀上方。</p><p>几个月前他们偶然的发现了这点：侑物理意义上的重量有时保护佐久早免受他体内那股暴风雨的肆虐与侵袭。</p><p>此时此刻，侑尽可能的让自己表现的冷静而镇定，他低头凝望着佐久早的面孔，他的眼睛看起来湿润而闪亮，幽深却又没有焦点，该死。</p><p>他开口道，“<em>嘿</em>。”他的声线比他预想中的还要轻柔许多。佐久早的呼吸声顿住了，听起来有些湿黏，而侑重复道，“嘿，”这一次他喊的重了些，而佐久早一定听见了，因为他的身体突然颤了一下，然后他抬起头，看向侑，<em>真的</em>将他看进了眼中，“抬头，既然你现在戴不了口罩，那就我帮你戴。”</p><p>佐久早抬起了头，但是没一会儿他的手就抓住了侑的臀部，他的声音听起来有些激烈，“我必须得习惯这个。”他坚持着。</p><p>“你会习惯的，”侑在黑暗中绷开口罩的耳带，拨开佐久早脑后的头发，这为他挣回了一个熟悉的瞪视，很好。“但是不是今晚，明天再试吧。”</p><p>佐久早对他翻了个白眼，他的手指紧贴着侑的臀部，几分钟后，他的呼吸开始逐渐稳定。</p><p>又过了几分钟，侑提议，“要我去睡沙发嘛？”</p><p>他没得到回应。侑凑近观察，发现佐久早已经睡着了。他的拇指不知何时滑到了侑的衬衫下边，紧扣着他胯骨凸出的部分，这是他们现在唯一的皮肤接触。</p><p>侑盯着他的睡颜看了很长时间，长到他将不能反驳任何将这种凝视形容为毛骨悚然的人，但他只是——他怎能不这么做呢？佐久早圣臣是个不可触碰又难以理解的存在，但是侑在此了解他了，侑在此触碰他了，侑在此爱上他了，而这爱使他疼痛。</p><p>现在呼吸湿黏的人要变成他了，他甚至想靠拳头打穿墙壁。</p><p>但他只是小声的，呢喃了一句，“你都对我做了些什么啊，小臣。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>他醒过来的时候，脸正压在佐久早的肩上——嘴就靠着佐久早锁骨处凸起的线条——而口水则一路流到了他喉咙上凹下去的地方。</p><p>“噢，真恶心。”他抱怨着，声线低哑，而佐久早稍微出了点声，意为：<em>有鉴于我醒着所以我听见了，以及，我同意</em>。</p><p>侑撑起身，眯起眼盯着他，佐久早的眼皮仍然垂着，一言未发。他现在没戴口罩，看起来也不咋生气，而这实在是——很好。侑现在可没心情和他吵。</p><p>“早安，”他道，“你早餐想吃啥？我想吃鸡蛋。”</p><p>佐久早道，“梳妆台上有只猫。”</p><p>这事儿听起来诡异万分又难以理解，以至于侑需得花上整整一分钟才能理解它的含义，然后他小心翼翼的转向梳妆台——千真万确——那里蹲着一只没有尾巴的猫。它停在那儿以便随时逃跑，而他们的窗户正半开着。</p><p>“小臣，”他一字一顿的说道，试图把脑子里乱窜的想法连到一起，“为什么梳妆台上会有猫？”</p><p>“窗户开着。”</p><p>侑瞪向他，“这我<em>看得出</em>，”他断然道，“但那解释不了<em>那只猫</em>。”</p><p>佐久早满脸恼怒的抓向侑的臀部，用力推挤着他，而侑顺从了他的意思，干脆的滚向了床的另外半边，动作的优雅的如同一只四肢修长且俊美惊人的天鹅。</p><p>“它是<em>从</em>开着的窗户那进来的，蠢货。”佐久早厉喝，已然站起了身，他的衬衣领口因为侑先前的一通乱压而稍嫌凌乱。</p><p>他们一起看向那只猫，而猫看着佐久早，他们都知道如果佐久早再往前迈进一步会发生什么：那将是一场绝对的灾难。很长的一段时间里，所有的生物都没有动作。</p><p>“要是我们让它一个猫待着的话，没准儿它会自己跑掉？”侑最终建议道。</p><p>佐久早满腹怀疑的瞥了他一眼，“你这么觉得？”</p><p>“它自己进来的啊，不是嘛？”</p><p>佐久早看上去还是十分僵硬，但是他稍稍往后退了半步，然后是一大步，他看起来已经超越了自我的极限，而这，老实说，有点迷人。侑想把这幅样子的他推到墙上，然后傻不拉叽的吻他，尽管他知道按他们晨间浓重的口气，这个吻的味道绝对十分糟糕。</p><p>“它没有项圈。”佐久早一边说一边倒退着走出了房间。</p><p>“哈啊，”侑赞同，坐在床上转动着自己的肩膀，它们需要缓解下压力。他不用看都知道自己的头发肯定乱成了一团，而他的脸上搞不好还被佐久早的衬衫压出了印子，“嘿——我今天没有早安吻嘛？”</p><p>“你在我脖子上流了快一小时的口水。”佐久早说着关上了门，随后在外边喊道，“它在的时候别开门。”</p><p>侑没有因为生气而撅嘴，虽然很接近但他真的没有，他看向猫，而猫也看向他。</p><p>“你的尾巴去哪儿了？”他问。</p><p>猫没有回答，因为它，显然，只是一只猫。</p><p>侑决定还是不要抓着这点不放了。</p><p>佐久早躺过的那半边床仍还温热，所以侑把自己滚去了那边，尽可能深地钻进床单里边，然而不幸之处在于，他现在已经彻彻底底的清醒了，所以回笼觉是根本睡不成了。等到床单上残存的热度散去，只留下淡淡的玫瑰水的香气的时候，他挣扎着从床上爬了起来，晃荡着走出了房门。</p><p>佐久早正坐在他们的沙发上吃鸡蛋。他开口问道，“你有没有——”话音未落，他的面孔就被杀气覆满，“<em>该死</em>，侑。”</p><p>那只猫突然蹦上了沙发扶手，而侑尖叫着贴上了离他最近的墙壁。</p><p>“妈的！”他大喊，“门！我忘了关<em>门</em>了，小臣！”</p><p>佐久早太阳穴附近的青筋又跳起来了，他低下头，把脸埋进一只手里，但很快他就把自己的鸡蛋推到了一边，然后站了起来。</p><p>猫道，<em>喵</em>。</p><p>侑道，“别伤它。”</p><p>佐久早以一种仿佛他长出了第二个脑袋的眼神看着他。</p><p>“我不会<em>伤它</em>的，”他断然道，“我要试着<em>赶跑</em>它。”</p><p>侑不大信任的眯起了眼，却也没再贴着墙，他抱起胳膊，拖着僵硬的肩膀穿过厅堂，一把捞起佐久早的鸡蛋，又在快速闪开四盆佐久早所养的大型蕨类之后，放任自己跌进了阳台门边的椅子，他让自己深深的陷了进去。佐久早阴沉着脸逼近那只猫，双臂张成了T字型，就好像他觉的那样能让它屈服似的。</p><p>几分钟后，侑塞着满嘴鸡蛋，慢吞吞的开口，“你真的很擅长这个唉，小臣，我们没准儿找到了你的命定的职责。”</p><p>“我知道怎么解决尸体。”佐久早警告。</p><p>侑翻了个白眼，“对对，<em>理论</em>上你知道，感谢那<em>两门</em>大学课程，但现实生活困难的多不是嘛，要不哪来那么多人被抓。”那只猫的头歪了下，绕开佐久早，转而直勾勾的看向了侑，侑僵住了，只得刻意避开它的眼神。“呃——它在看我，我该担心嘛？”</p><p>“我不知道。”佐久早的声音听上去相当紧绷，“没上过这方面的<em>课程</em>。”</p><p>尽管侑活该面对这种口吻，他也还是愤怒的瞪向了佐久早的背影，直到佐久早突然开口，“你在怕什么？现在<em>我才是</em>那个可能得狂犬病的人吧。”</p><p>侑把膝盖缩到胸前，“狂犬病？”他小声问道。</p><p>“我不知道！闭嘴！”</p><p>猫道，<em>喵</em>。它残余的那一点点尾巴抽动了一下，它有一双硕大的绿眼，相当，相当的绿。而现在，它已经干脆的坐了下来，并舔起了自己的一只前爪。</p><p>“我有点喜欢它了。”侑立刻决定，顿悟似的，“它根本不觉得你可怕，哈啊？要不我们就让它留下试试？”</p><p>佐久早转身瞪他，他的眉毛扭曲的比平日更为复杂，“我们不能养它，”他带着一种仿佛窒息的腔调说道，“你知道怎么养猫嘛？？”</p><p>侑冲他眨了眨眼，漫无目的的晃了晃手里的叉子。</p><p>他反驳着，“你觉得会有人信任我到觉得我可以照顾好一个活物嘛？”他认为佐久早只会比这更了解他。</p><p>佐久早看着他，他看着佐久早，而猫跳到了沙发垫上，他们一起看着它在那里蜷成了一个小球，然后把脸埋在到一只爪子底下，开始呼噜呼噜的低叫。</p><p>侑道：“赶得漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>大约是在午饭的时候，侑在一场绝对是他赢了的争论之后坐到了他们厨房的吧台上边，顺手给自己剥了瓣橘子。他感受着自己身为胜者的宽宏大量：他允许了佐久早按压在自己肋骨之上的手指，让它们缓慢的在自己的身体上游走，他也允许了佐久早的亲吻，让它逗留在自己喉间的凹陷。</p><p>他们有时候会在‘发作’之后这样做。不管正确的说法到底什么，佐久早的洁癖倾向有时会在他的体内掀起狂岚——曾经，触碰也是诱因之一。但是随着时间的流逝，现在，来自侑的触碰已经变成了能使他平静下来的东西。侑试图让自己不要为此得意过头，结果却相当的失败。成为佐久早的<em>那个</em>人仿佛满足了他骨血深处的某种存在，有些时候，那感觉甚至好过他送出的一记绝顶的妙传。</p><p>“你可以留个印子啥的，两个也成，毕竟你知道，”他建议着，又往嘴里塞了瓣橘子，没怎么嚼就吞了下去，“我们又没什么计划。”</p><p>佐久早没有回应，但他也许是在思考侑的提议，这是他通常的做法，暂停动作，然后留出全盘分析形势的时间，他的答案可能是好也可能是不好，但不管怎样，侑都会知道那是他深思熟虑后的选择。佐久早所做的每件事都是有意的。</p><p>在他比现在更为脆弱那个的时段，侑偶尔会为此感到惊异：一年前的某天，那些关于他们关系的变化都还没发生的时候，佐久早停下来，分析了一番他对侑的感受然后做出了决定，他有意的，告诉了侑<em>我喜欢你</em>。</p><p>那个时候，侑的大脑直接乱成了一团，以至于他没意识到那其实是个奇迹，他本该为此欣喜或感激的。他现在有点后悔了。</p><p>佐久早将他没那么锋利的牙齿抵上了侑的半边喉咙，这让他情不自禁的发出了些许破碎的声音。</p><p>“但是转念一想，”他喘息着，“这会让我兴奋起来的，所以要不晚点再留印子？不过你还是可以亲我的嘴，我一点都不介意的，我是不是超大方？”</p><p>但是佐久早直截了当的无视了他，粗暴的咬上了侑下颚上的另一个敏感点，那种疼痛带来的快感实在过于强烈，以至于侑觉得它应当被判为非法，佐久早几乎连一秒都没有退开，而侑浑身乏力，也没法出手催他。</p><p>当侑找回理智的那刻，他冲着佐久早那副得意洋洋的嘴脸大喊道，“你这个该死的混蛋！”</p><p>而完全没被影响到的佐久早只是道，“谁让你吃我的鸡蛋的，这是报复。”紧跟着他拿起了柜台上剩着的橘子，带着它们走去了客厅，“这也是。”他补充道，头都没回一下。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>那只他们绝对<em>没有</em>收养的猫依然蜷缩在沙发上，而佐久早坐去了沙发旁的垫子上，他的腿上放着一碗橘子皮，单手拿着一本打开的书，侑在一边练他的腿，他们都在假装佐久早没有一直在看侑，而且装的还成。</p><p>“你不来练练嘛？”侑在他短暂的休息时段中问道，拿毛巾拍走额上的汗水。</p><p>佐久早翻了一页书，他确实有在读，尽管那本书显然是倒着的，“我的肩膀——”</p><p>“啊，对，”侑哼了声，笑的更灿烂了些，“随便你啦，但你想不想帮我拉下腿筋？你的推拉动作一直很棒，要是你的<em>肩膀</em>没问题的话。”</p><p>“而你的姿势糟透了。”佐久早叹息。</p><p>他放下了书。</p><p>在过去的一年里，侑一直在默默的为将佐久早圣臣层层扒开的艺术献身，这个‘层’很大程度上只是字面意义的实指：盖在他肩膀上的夹克，覆在他的手和腕上的手套，戴在他脸上的口罩；而其他的界限则很难定义，它们按照既定的模式来去往返，几乎不可能靠直觉发现：一天中的某一刻，一周中的某一天，佐久早在练习时的情绪或表现，他的晴雨表。</p><p>今天，他大多数的层都没有——也不曾——就位，佐久早只穿了他日常穿的长袖T恤和运动裤，再多就没了，而当他参与到侑的拉伸运动中时，他的手指自然的滑到了侑的短裤下边，压上了他赤裸的大腿，他们都不由自主发出了一声轻柔的叹息。</p><p>“你今天很友好唉。”侑喘息着道。</p><p>佐久早把他的腿又朝前推了四分之一英寸，“闭嘴。”他说。</p><p>“我就说说嘛，”侑强调，“我昨晚都在你身上流口水了，但你居然没吼我。”</p><p>他把头抬到正好能看清佐久早表情的位置，但是在他来得及细细揣度之前，佐久早就满怀偏见的把他按了回去。</p><p>“姿势，”佐久早告诫，“你会伤到脖子的。”</p><p>他按晚了，侑已经看到了他想看的东西，“你是在<em>脸红</em>吗，小臣？”他欢快的问道。</p><p>“侑。”侑现在开始怀疑佐久早的这种语气可能其实意味着尴尬了。</p><p>“<em>这儿怎么</em>了嘛？”侑望着天花板问道，“是什么害你<em>脸红</em>的？”</p><p>他没有得到回答。</p><p>佐久早向前倾身，又轻轻的把他的腿往前压了一些，“够了，够了，<em>哎呀</em>，”侑嘶了一声，“到点了啦，我会闭嘴的。”</p><p>“你的拉伸量还能更长。”佐久早道，他听起来相当认真，但却没再把侑的腿往前推了。</p><p>“我绝对，绝对不能。”侑坚持，“我从现在开始数到十，然后你慢慢松手，行吗？”</p><p>他数到十，而佐久早缓缓的放低了他的腿，他的手沿着侑大腿的曲线逐渐下滑。侑的胃袋忽而感到一阵翻腾，他想骂人。</p><p>但他只是说，“嘿，现在我能得到那个吻了吗？”</p><p>佐久早无视了他，反而以一种——算是，<em>粗鲁</em>吧——的方式站起了身，他道，“要帮你站起来嘛？”</p><p>侑思考着自己的处境，“要是我说要的话，你是不是会一边说着‘<em>那可太糟了</em>’之类的刻薄话，一边转身走掉？”</p><p>佐久早顿了一下，似乎是在思考，然后他道，“哈。”</p><p>他转身走掉了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分他们去杂货店购物，天空正蜕变成流粉流橙的模样，而他们街道的影子也正在变得幽暗修长。这事儿是最近才变成侑生活中最大的乐趣之一的，毕竟佐久早认为购物是种必要的邪恶，堪堪胜过八小时的巴士旅程和用手取食。</p><p>和其他所有他们要一起做的事情一样，有一个过程他们必须遵循：侑得带上消毒纸巾，在把购物篮从上到下完完整整的擦过一遍之后再挎上手臂。在这之后，他们会按照计划在商店里穿行，佐久早会明确的对侑指出他想要的东西，而侑会把它们拎出来，等着佐久早给它们消毒，然后再把它们丢进篮子里，一遍一遍，反反复复。*</p><p>*:Rinse and repeat</p><p>这绝对是整个世界上最乏味的事情没有之一，但是从几个月前开始，佐久早会给侑打电话，并有些别扭的暗示他也该来，侑在他们之间保留的最糟糕的秘密是：他宁肯咬断自己的胳膊，也不愿对佐久早在想的太多的时候发出的那种紧绷而犹疑的语气说不。所以现在，他们一起去杂货店购物。侑只会嘲讽那些佐久早自己能够控制的事情——例如他坚持要在他们仅仅只是突然想出门去买点杂物的时候穿的像要去走秀一样。</p><p>他们把买来的东西全都塞进佐久早从家里带来的包中，一人拎起一个往家走去，在路上的时候，他们谁都没有说话。起初，当他们需要像这样步行的时候，他们之间总会保有一英尺的距离；今晚，当太阳滑落到地平线下的时刻，他们的手臂擦到一起，而佐久早并没有躲避。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>等他们回到家中的时候，猫已经离开了。他们的公寓此刻冷的吓人，以至于侑在关掉他们卧室的窗子之后甚至穿上了袜子。到了现在，那只猫到底是怎么跑进来已经相当明显了：他们本应把窗户栓好的插销断了，而如果他们不想这类不速之客再在深夜造访，他们就得找人过来把它修好。</p><p>（<em>但是</em>——尽管他不该如此细究，他也还是忍不住的想到——<em>佐久早今天的状态好的过头了，对吧？</em></p><p>他试着把这个问题和其他那些会害他想太多的东西丢到一起，但不管他怎么努力，他都没有成功）</p><p>“告诉过你它会自己跑掉的。”他在去厨房的路上得意的说道。</p><p>佐久早无视了他，此刻他正皱着眉研究他们的炒锅，就像他们的床一样，它起先只是佐久早一个人的，而现在，它却成了他们将要分享的无数事物之一。在这段时间里，这点想起来会很奇怪的。</p><p>“嘿，假如我问你个问题，你会直接给我答案吗？”</p><p>侑问着，站到了柜台上边，蹬着他的腿。</p><p>佐久早啧了一声，开口问道，“这个问题有多蠢？”。尽管他混蛋的一如既往，但是他放下了那个炒锅——侑有些惊讶的注意到那只锅此刻还是空的——并走到了侑的身边，直接站进了他分开的腿间。</p><p>“看吧，这就是我的问题。”侑道，反应夸张。</p><p>佐久早的眉毛拧了起来，他看起来很想说‘<em>这也算是问题？</em>’，而侑突然被某种亲吻佐久早额上的痣的欲望占据，不过好在他战胜了它。</p><p>其实他还有点想尖叫着把那个炒锅扔到墙上。虽然他所做的不过是把垂在身体两边的手攥成拳，然后用鼻子深深的吸了一口气。</p><p>“你今天很——不对。”在这些奇怪的冲动被控住后，他低声说道，“和平时不同，我是说。”</p><p>“这不好吗？”佐久早以一种平稳的，不太像是问的腔调问道。</p><p>“我不知道，”侑承认，“这就是为什么我想搞明白它。”</p><p>他们单纯的凝望着彼此，心脏跳动，然而那感受可一点都不单纯，侑有成千上万的问题想问，但当佐久早如此凝望着他的时候，他却只觉得大脑空白，口笨舌拙。</p><p>那种想把嘴压到那些痣上然后品尝它们的的欲望又烧起来了。</p><p>“我喜欢猫，”佐久早用一种轻柔而罕见的声音承认，“我一直都想要一只，但是这……”</p><p>侑没让他说完。“啊对，我就觉得很奇怪，有只猫跑进来了你居然这么淡定。”</p><p>“我也觉得，”佐久早说着，姿势略微放松了一点，他向前倾去，把额头靠在侑的肩上休息。侑整个呆在了原地。当他的大脑重新恢复运作的那刻，他看着天眨了下眼。</p><p>佐久早说，“至于昨晚……”</p><p>昨晚，侑把佐久早从恐慌发作的边缘拽了回来，然后一直望着他直到他最终睡着，然后还有其他的那些，他们挤在一张曾经只属于佐久早而现在却变成了<em>他们共有的</em>的床上，那是他们在他们的新家里共度的第一个晚上。</p><p>这感觉就像是顿悟，和他早先想把猫留下的那刻类似，<em>哦</em>，侑想着，一瞬间头晕目眩，<em>他也爱我啊。</em></p><p>这句话他们都不曾说出口去，记录保存的相当完美，因此当侑陡然意识到佐久早是想打破这种状态的时候他只觉得像是被兜头泼了一盆冷水，以至于他身体的每一根纤维都立刻紧绷了起来。</p><p>“你要是说出来我就把你的奶头揪掉！”他尖锐的警告道，声线颤抖。</p><p>佐久早睨着他，“<em>什么？</em>”他说。</p><p>“就——不许说。”侑断然，“你要是说了我就搬走。”</p><p>“你都签过租约了。”佐久早听起来有点震惊，“而且你能去哪儿？治又不肯告诉你他新家的地址——别忘了你为了找出他现在的约会对象而成天往他旧居跑的行为。”*</p><p>*:Sakusa sounds sorta winded.</p><p>“那翔阳——”</p><p>“一过八点准时踢你出门，否则你就会害的他整晚睡不了觉。”</p><p>侑把他的手放到佐久早的脸上，干脆利落的把人推开，他的耳道里回荡着自己雷鸣般的心跳，“你敢说试试。”他嘶道。</p><p>“你是在<em>脸红</em>吗，侑？”佐久早，<em>该死的</em>，居然在取笑他，他的嘴角翘了起来，形成了一个小小的微笑，而那根本——妈的——就是个陷阱，因为他清楚，他<em>绝对</em>清楚那种笑容会对侑产生什么效果。</p><p>“小臣……”他的呼吸变重了。</p><p>佐久早靠了过来，双手捧起他的脸颊，把他拉进了那个他讨了一整天的吻，侑头晕目眩，最开始的几秒里，他的脑子里盘旋的念头只有<em>他们已经有几小时没刷过牙了</em>，但是紧跟着他想，<em>我有点想把他的牙给打掉。</em></p><p>但是再然后，佐久早在他的唇边呢喃，“别想别的。”而侑忍不住笑了。</p><p>“就<em>你</em>而言这可够珍贵的，你个混蛋。”他抱怨着，但佐久早把他拖回了那个吻里，令他闭上了嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上他们没有做爱——只要他们上床的时候都裸着上身他们就不会做爱，这也是那堆难以捉摸的界限之一——但他们把晚饭变成了长时间的亲热，侑甚至开始觉得自己的嘴都被亲肿了（还有点麻）。他热爱佐久早给他的那种许可：把手指缠进他的发间，让它们在他的骨节上蜿蜒，他可以拉拽它们，然后等着享用这举动能为他换来哪种声音。</p><p>佐久早最终甩开了他的蹂躏，转而捏紧了侑突起的腕骨，他把侑的手摁上床单，一边吻着他一边发出些许呢喃，那些声音并非真正的字词，但功效却与字词相同，它们轻柔而甜蜜，浸得侑浑身滚烫。他们从胸膛到腰臀都紧紧的贴在一起，两个人都硬着，但他们依然吻得无知无觉，并成功的忽视了这点。</p><p>当佐久早吻到侑修长的脖颈上时，侑抬头望向他们卧室的天花板，他——在能够对此深思熟虑之前——问道，“嘿，假如我因为爱你爱得太深而一直在把自己惹毛会不会有点奇怪？”</p><p>佐久早僵在了他的上方，好一会儿才撑起身睨向他。</p><p>“所以你才不许<em>我</em>说——”他开口道，而侑猛得从他的钳制下抽出一只手，一把的拍在了佐久早的嘴上。</p><p>“我只是在假设！”他坚持，双颊滚烫，“我不——我没——”佐久早舔了舔他的手掌。侑瞪着他，“你想的美，笨蛋，我和我的双胞胎兄弟一起长大，所以你要是以为舔舔我的手就能——”</p><p>佐久早又舔了舔他的手，但是速度比上一次更慢，停留的时间也<em>更长</em>。</p><p>侑呆滞的看着他，“噢，好吧，”他没话说了，而当他终于重获自己的语言能力时他开口，“首先，操你。”他移开了手。</p><p>他想把现在的佐久早烙进记忆里：头发蓬乱，眼睛却深沉的不可思议，脸颊泛红，嘴角以他所清楚的，侑最喜欢的那种方式翘起。</p><p>“还有其次吗？”他问，听起来和看起来一样得意。</p><p>当然没有，但反应不快就不是侑了，“要是那只猫明天再来，我们能养它吗？”</p><p>佐久早动了动，重新坐到他的腿上，开口道，“你连把一箱鞋收好都做不到你还想要一只动物？”</p><p>侑不想要动物，他想要的是<em>猫</em>，因为佐久早说他喜欢猫，他感到一种突如其来又难以解释的冲动，这冲动让他想像一条浪漫透顶且极度英俊的龙一样：去收集所有佐久早最喜欢的东西，然后一样样的，囤积起来。</p><p>突然之间，仅仅知晓他的护肤流程和在他需要睡眠时令他平静的方法和他采购杂物的方式已经不再足够，侑得知道他该如何照料佐久早那一大堆的植物，得知道他到底是从这世上的哪里买了所有那些夹克，以及，准确来说，让他脸红的最有效的办法。</p><p>他得像擅长托球一样擅长这个，他觉得要是自己做不到的话他很可能会<em>死</em>，而且还有更糟的：某个‘别人’可能会冒出来，然后找出比他做的更好的办法，最后把佐久早整个偷走。这是种骤然出现的骇人的恐惧，简直宛如血液中的寒冰；他生活里的天才已经够多了，那么唯独在讨佐久早喜欢这件事上，就让他独树一帜，难逢敌手吧。</p><p>他舔了舔唇，然后开口道，“你以前又没说过你喜欢猫，”他的声音轻柔而细小，到他死之前他都会把锅推给这房间的安静的，“我是说，要是你觉得我的提议奇怪的话。”</p><p>“我告诉过你的，”佐久早叹息，把鼻尖埋在侑的下巴上，“有关你的一切都很奇怪。”</p><p>“你个混蛋，对我好一点否则我发誓我总有一天真的会揍你的。”</p><p>佐久早听起来像是在笑，而且极度接近大笑，这让侑觉得他搞不好产生了幻觉。</p><p>他想他的心是太大了，他想把他的余生都用来哄佐久早圣臣高兴。*</p><p>*:He wants to spend the rest of his life making Sakusa Kiyoomi sound like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：这篇文章有重点嘛？没有！但不管怎样，我希望你享受这个故事。欢迎去推特找我玩，为这两个家伙尖叫什么的（我的推特ID是 <a href="https://twitter.com/bratsumu">@bratsumu </a>）。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>